


Mistakes were Made

by IMakeBadContent



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMakeBadContent/pseuds/IMakeBadContent
Summary: A crappy fic I wrote during my playthrough of Devil May Cry 4. Is this crack? Maybe, maybe not. It has some OOC characters though, I think, but I'm not sure. This takes place directly after Credo's boss battle, which is like Mission 8 or 9.In this fic, Nero admits something to the guy he probably shouldn't have said it to, but does anyway.
Kudos: 2





	Mistakes were Made

Nero’s gaze left Credo’s fallen body on the bridge and diverted to the girl standing before him. Kyrie.

“Nero… how could you do this?” Nero’s eyes widened, becoming distressed by her upset expression.

“Kyrie, I… it's not what you think! I swear it!” He began to slowly walk to her, his human hand extended out to her. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Credo stand up, his eyes burning into Nero’s back. In the distance, Nero could see Agnus walking behind up to Kyrie, freakish sword in hand.

He tightened the fist of his devil bringer. “You. Credo, Agnus, both of you…” Nero clenched his teeth. “You set me up, bitch!”

“Quit your bitching and get with the p-p-p-program!” Agnus flicked the sword, pointing it in the direction of Nero’s neck. He then slowly lowered it, putting it in front of Kyrie for defense. Agnus could see Nero trying to get closer to her and made his assumption. "It appears their relationship extends... beyond friendship." Agnus nodded to Credo, who’s furrowed eyebrows only coiled more with Agnus’s remark.

"...'Extends beyond friendship', huh?” Nero smirked a little bit. “That's cute. Yeah, I see what you're saying..” He shuffled his feet lightly, keeping his eye on Credo.

“You know,” Nero continued, “I know Kyrie better than anyone else, more than anyone else in this Order.” His smirk became a large smug grin, going from ear to ear. “Like you wouldn't believe, Credo!”

He then dramatically pointed at Credo with his Buster arm.

“I fucked your sister, shitlips! And you can bet your sorry ass that I'll do it again!”

This hit everyone in the area like a truck. Credo’s jaw dropped, Agnus stood back in disgust, and red flushed Kyrie’s face. Nero breathed hard, his heart beating rapidly from adrenaline.

“That's right! I said it! And I'll admit to it.” Nero put his hand back down to his chest. “I fucked your sister, Credo. Real good!” He raised his eyebrows to taunt him. It worked successfully.

“You bastard-!” Credo lunged for him, with Nero swiftly evading him, booting him to the floor with a well-timed kick. Nero sprinted for Kyrie.

Suddenly, a sharp thunk slammed into Nero’s back, flooring him. Agnus had struck him with the demonic weapon. “--Like hell you are!”, the alchemist cried. Nero writhed on the ground, trying to stand up. “I can't believe you committed such nasty crimes before marriage! Quite the mouth on you to say them out loud, as well!”, Agnus scolded Nero.

“I can describe it in detail too. Just ask her!” Nero chuckled, before realizing his fallacy and going back on his statement. “Actually- don't ask her. Let me see if I can-”

Kyrie cut him off gently. “Yes, Nero, you're free to detail it as much as you want.”

If looks could kill, Agnus would be as dead as Kyrie and Credo’s family, with Kyrie scowling at him while answering Nero's question, heavily breathing as well. She seemed to be agreeing with Nero just to spite Agnus and even her brother for their actions. Nero smiled kindly for once and tried to thank her, but Agnus butted in, obviously not wanting to stay.

“Your, what should I call it, girlfriend here’s fate I cannot determine, but your actions may decide it.” He picked up Kyrie by her collar as the disgusting insectoid Angelo suit built onto him. “If you want her, then come try to take her, vir-”

“Take her? Her _what?_ Taking into account what I brought up, you're already late to that party, weirdo. Besides, you can't call me a virgin because I already got some, right?”, Nero said as he laughed at him, “Or were you not listening? Do you want me to repeat it again?!”

Agnus could only mutter a “shit”, with Credo’s yelling drowning him out as he got back up to strike Nero. Nero turned around to defend himself, letting Agnus get away with Nero’s beloved. He tried to reach out for her, but the other man tackled him, both of them hitting the hard stone bridge.

Credo got up quickly, faster than Nero could. He struck first, kicking Nero’s stomach. “How dare you have a relationship with, let alone FORNICATE with my own sibling without bringing this up to me!”

“What, can't pick up the cues?” Nero remarked before getting kicked again. “The gifts, the so-called ‘dates’, the time spent alone with each other, our sometimes suspiciously weak legs and disheveled hair and weird marks on our bodies we’d cover up… man, you really are clueless!”

Credo seethed, continuing to kick Nero in the gut, rolling him around. “I know Kyrie quite well. I know how she feels, both emotionally, and physically-” Nero forcibly spat out saliva, Credo beginning to despise his dirty jokes. “She thinks you treat her like shit! Too focused on all this angel cult crap for you to really be a big bro, eh? I’ve loved her for such a long time, yet your blood relations seem to be weaker than the romantic one Kyrie and I have. What a shame!”

Credo tried to speak, but Nero interrupted once again. “Yeah yeah, you got only so many ‘how dare you’s in stock. I bet I treat Kyrie better than you do. I know it. She loved every second of those long nights we spent together, wrapped up in each other’s arms, skin to skin, learning how our bodies worked, saying each other's names--”

“Enough!” Credo landed one final kick to Nero’s stomach area. “I've had enough of you and your appalling innuendos.” He took a second to think about what Nero had admitted. “Wait a minute, that's nights with an s, right? Are you saying you've been doing this behind my back multiple times?!”

Nero shrugged on the floor. “What can I say? It's all true. We love each other dearly, and no grouchy older brother is going to stop us.” He waited for a response, but said grouchy older brother just stood in silence.

Credo then sat down, facing away from Nero. “Does she really think that about me? That I ‘treat her like shit’?”

“Yeah. It wasn't as vulgar when Kyrie told me, but… it was practically the same. Your obsession with the Order, all of that jazz, all of it was originally in her words. She tells me these things often, these emotions she has bottled up. I swore to comfort her during these times.” Nero genuinely tried to be sincere, understanding that this was important to Credo.   
  


The man stared away into the clear sky in silence. Only later did he turn his head slightly to speak.

“Nero.”

“Yeah, asshat?”

Credo paused due to the out-of-left-field insult but continued on. “You said something along the lines of, ‘no grouchy older brother is going to stop you’, yes?”

“Uh-huh. Your point being?”

“If that's not going to stop you-” Credo rose from the cold floor, now eyeing Nero down fully. “-then go!”

Caught by surprise, Nero froze on the ground. He tried to exclaim something but was met with yet another boot in the gut. “Move out, Nero! Go out and save her, for both her and your sake!”

“Okay, damn! Jeez, if you hadn't kicked me down in the first place, maybe your sister would still be in one piece! And maybe you would have left some of my little guys intact for her…” Nero hurriedly jumped to his feet, dashing away towards the door, recoiling lightly from crotch damage. Credo watched him as he left the bridge.

“You fucked Kyrie out of love, right?”, Credo yelled, “Then go out there and show it!”

“I'm coming for you, Kyrie, just you wait!” Nero shouted as he pushed the doors open to the eerily huge tower, the Order of the Sword sigil clear in sight. They slammed shut behind him, leaving Credo stranded outside.

Sometime later, Nero cleared the building of its puzzles, traps, and demons. He finally came to Agnus’s room, kicking open the doors.

It was mostly desolate, save for the assorted bookshelves adorning the walls. “Damn bitch, you live like this-?”

Nero’s vulgar entrance was cut short when he looked up to see Kyrie being held inside one of those terrifying capsules. Pure shock bolted him to the ground as Agnus hovered down in front of her, grotesque insect wings buzzing behind him, laughing maniacally.

“Yes bitch, I _do_ live like this!”


End file.
